The subject matter of this invention relates to float switches, and more particularly to a combination hybrid float switch for use with marine vessels and bilge pumps.
The technology for automatically monitoring and controlling liquid levels has rapidly developed in recent years. This technology has encompassed the use of reed switches, which have contacts mounted on magnetic reeds sealed in a glass tube, designed for actuation by an external magnetic field. An example of such an apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,419 issued to B. Sims. This patent teaches of a device using a plurality of reed switches which are used to employ the automatic detection of a rising liquid and in sequence actuate a pump and alarm system.
However, the present technology fails to address the inherent operational flaws associated with commercially available reed switches. A typical reed switch will exhibit the characteristics of going from a magnetically active state, to a brief "dead zone" or inactive state, again experience an act of state, again experience a brief "dead zone", and finally experience another active state, as a magnetic field passes by a stationary reed switch. The inactive or "dead zones" are caused by the physical and inherent parameters associated with the magnetic fields. A typical magnetic field is found in the vicinity of a magnetic body or current carrying medium and creates magnetic lines of flux or force. These lines are used to represent the magnetic induction of the field, and indicate at what point and what force is presented by the field. As a magnet passes by a reed switch there are areas of inactivity which are not acted upon by the magnetic flux. This is what creates the "dead zones" or inactive states as the magnet passes by the reed. This creates the problem that the reed switch will not have a continuous state when it is acted upon by the passing magnet. Therefore, artisans have developed latching circuitry or a design utilizing parallel or staggered reed switches to account for this dilemma. This has resulted in the use of an undesirably large number of reed switches to be used, and has also resulted in the necessity for a larger physical unit to accommodate the number of reed switches and associated circuitry and circuit board structures.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a hybrid float switch which utilizes a minimum number of reed switches in order to maximize the operational active states of a device for automatically monitoring and controlling liquid levels.
It is also highly desirable to provide a hybrid float switch which utilizes modified reed switches containing one shortened lead, thereby modifying their reaction to a magnetic field, the modified reeds eliminating an otherwise conventionally occurring active state.
It is also highly desirable to provide a hybrid float switch utilizing modified reed switches which accommodate smaller physical unit which are readily adaptable to marine vessels and conventional bilge pumps, as well as other dimensional restraints.
It is also highly desirable to provide a hybrid float switch which is cost effective yet operationally efficient.
It is also highly desirable to provide a hybrid float switch which eliminates complications involved in alignment of multiple reeds, and maximizes the response and accuracy of the device.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a hybrid float switch which incorporates all the above mentioned features and objects.